Destiny be Damned
by vez
Summary: Why do things happen the way they happen? This is the answer.


Destiny Be Damned  
  
  
  
It was now or never. The two enemies were facing each other, poised to attack at any moment now. Wands were out and it was clear that this would be a duel to the death.  
  
Light versus Dark  
  
Good against Evil  
  
Auror facing Death Eater  
  
At this moment in time, the two adversaries were focused only on each other and nothing more. If they had bothered to notice, they would have found that it was a perfect night to have a duel. They didn't have time to think why they have become what they had become. How is it that the death eater fell from grace and decided to support Voldermort? How is it that the Auror didn't ?  
  
It didn't matter that they could have been friends in school. All that mattered was the here and now and the conventions (and prejudice) that binded them all.  
  
In the Auror's mind, the Death Eater was a Slytherin who was too ambitious for power. He cares nothing for life and would do anything to get money and power. He would gladly betray his friends and family for his own interests.  
  
To the Death Eater, the Auror was foolish and self-righteous. The Auror was blind to everything and everyone. The Auror was too idealistic and could not see the pain and suffering in the real world.  
  
It never occurred to them that they were the same. Both were enforces of authority. The only difference was ideology. Who is to say that Voldermort ways were bad? Sure, he was prejudiced – ordering the deaths of muggles and wizards who protected them. Who's to say that isn't what was meant to be?  
  
Then again, is the Ministry of Magic any better? Instead of prejudice against muggles, the prejudice is aimed at Death Eaters and Slytherins. Are these not the same? Two sides of the same coin?  
  
For all you know, the Death Eater could be a Gryffindor and the Auror a Slytherin. Why not, it is certainly possible.  
  
If these two adversaries only had time to think: why the other chose the path hr chose, maybe there would be understanding. Bloodshed might be avoided. Stereotypes could be abolished.  
  
If only.  
  
Then again, is it truly us who choose our own path in life? Is there a higher power that determines our destiny even before we were born?  
  
If that is so, why bother to think and look deep inside our soul?  
  
The Auror and Death Eater grow restless. That millisecond of silence was over. It was time to fight. Curses and counter curses flew rapidly.  
  
It had begun.  
  
Oh, what fools these mortals be.  
  
Unseen by all, even by the most powerful wizards, three sisters watched the fray. The youngest began spinning her thread. The middle sister looked into her hourglass and could see what no one else could see. The youngest sister was spinning a special thread, far different from the rest. The middle sister smiled and touched the thread, causing it to glow. As the glow subsided, she smiled and said, " Welcome to the world Harry James Potter, you shall be the Boy Who Lived."  
  
And in the distance, a child's cry could be heard. He did not know that his life has already been decided for him.  
  
Let us not forget about the two adversaries. Both were evenly matched and they were fighting for their lives. The Eldest sister sat quietly, humming to herself and began to separate two strands of thread. She watched the two wizards and when the time was right she cut one of the threads with her golden scissors.  
  
The Death Eater was bloodied. He hurt everywhere and he was so tired. He was surprised that he won the duel. The last curse he threw was out of desperation. Slowly, he made his way to the Auror he just killed. He couldn't see the face, just as the Auror couldn't see his. As he leaned closer, he brushed back strands of stringy and bloodied hair.  
  
//Who are you that I just killed?//  
  
The Death Eater went pale suddenly and felt almost nauseous as he saw the face. He stood up unsteadily, almost as if he was drunk and tried to get as far away from the body as possible.  
  
//What have I done? I did not mean to kill her…//  
  
For Severus Snape had killed his own wife. Ironically though, the fight wasn't even between good and evil. You see, dear Reader, they were both on the same side. Severus was a double agent loyal to Dumbledoore. It was unfortunate that he met the Auror which eventually led to her death. He really didn't mean to kill her….  
  
//My wife. My love. Mine own.//  
  
//So sorry//  
  
What a joke. Destiny be damned. Fate is cruel.  
  
The three sisters: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropo, watched on. 


End file.
